


Kids In Love

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coughing, Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes to surprise Jack at work only to find him ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids In Love

Alex hated waking up late, not because he didn’t love sleep but because it meant missing out on seeing his husband before work. Jack worked as a music teacher in a high school which of course meant early morning, something Alex was notoriously bad at.   
After lying in bed for awhile Alex finally decided to get up, the dogs were barking asking for their breakfast and the morning was slipping away. He went into the kitchen and saw Jack had left his lunch on the counter, seems Jack wasn’t up that early afterall. Alex finished making breakfast for him and the dogs and looked at clock, it was nearly eleven and Jack’s first class of the day would be starting soon. He looked back at the forgotten lunch on the table, he knew what Jack was like without food and it was not good. Looking at the clock again Alex worked out that he should have enough time to get ready and drive over to the school to drop of Jack’s lunch in time for his break. He hardly ever got to see Jack at work and he was all for a little romantic gesture. 

Just over an hour later and Alex was pulling up in the school parking lot. Alex was a writer, spending his days scribbling down stories and hoping it made sense, so he was free to bunk off for the afternoon, no one would know. He was feeling good as he walked through the school, Jack’s lunch in hand. On a normal day he wouldn’t see Jack until the evening and was looking forward to surprising him. The lady at the front desk smiled at him as he walked past, telling him that Jack was in his classroom. Alex just about remembered the way to the music hall, as the school Jack worked in happened to be the same one they attended as teenagers, the same place they met and fell in love. Alex reached the door and knocked, a tired voice said “Come in.”  
“Surprise!” Alex cheered, entering the classroom.   
“Alex?” Jack question, raising his head from the desk.   
“What are you…”   
He was cut off by a cough, turning his head away and coughing into his arm.   
Alex frowned and went over to his husband, patting him on the back until he able to breathe.   
“Are you okay?” Alex asked, noticing how pale Jack looked, the dark marks beneath his eyes and the colour of his cheeks.   
“Yeah I’m fine,” Jack replied, slumping down in his seat.   
Alex being totally unconvinced by his husband's shaky voice and presses his hand to Jack’s forehead, he tried not to flinch at the heat coming off him.   
“Jack you’re burning up,” Alex said, putting his hand to Jack’s cheek.  
“Am I?” Jack mumbled.   
“You’re not feeling so great are you?” Alex asked.   
Jack shook his head and coughed, Alex just patted his back.   
“What are you doing out of bed?”   
“Teaching,” Jack mumbled, leaning his head on Alex’s shoulder.   
Alex sighed, he hated it when Jack was unwell and he wanted to take all of it away but in reality he’d just take him home.   
“Come on, let’s get you back to bed huh?”   
“Can’t, got a class to teach,” Jack replied.   
“You’re in no condition to be doing anything, I’m sure there’s someone who can cover you,” Alex said.   
“I suppose I could ask Rose… I just really don’t feel well.”   
Alex’s heartbroke, he put his arm around Jack’s shoulders and kissed his overly warm forehead.   
“I’ll go find her, you get ready to go home and if you’re lucky I’ll make you chicken star soup,” Alex said.   
“Have I ever told me how much I love you?” Jack asked.   
“Yes baby, the day you married me,” Alex replied, kissing the top of Jack’s head.   
Alex left Jack half asleep at his desk to go find this lady called Rose, whoever she was. 

 

Jack woke up to Alex’s cold hand on his skin, he blinked his eyes open and saw both his husband and co worker standing in front of him.   
“Oh Jack, why didn’t you say you weren’t up to this?” Rose asked.   
Jack just shrugged and coughed.   
“Okay let’s get you home,” Alex said, wrapping his arm around Jack’s shoulders.   
“Feel better soon Jack and don’t come back until you do!” Rose called after them.   
The second they were out of the building Jack slumped against Alex’s side, barely holding himself up.   
“Man, you do not feel good do you?”  
“Not really,” Jack replied, sinking into the passenger seat.   
“Why did you even go today?” Did you feel this bad this morning?” Alex asked.   
He couldn’t help feeling the concern settle in his stomach, had Jack gone to work feeling this ill?   
“No, I felt kind of shitty but it came on later, I nearly passed out in class and well I didn’t want to disappoint the kids,” Jack replied, his head resting against the window.   
Alex reached over and took one of Jack’s hands in his, just in time for Jack to break into another fit of coughs.   
“Oh baby, you sound awful.”   
“That hurt,” Jack complained, resting his head back against the window, sniffling.  
“You should have woken me, I wouldn’t have made you go to work,” Alex said.   
“Couldn’t, you’re too cute when you’re sleeping.”  
Alex couldn’t help but smile, even when sick as a dog Jack was the sweetest person in the uniserve. 

They arrived back at their apartment after a quick stop to pick up some things, medicine, tissues and of course chicken star soup. It was the only thing Jack would eat when he was sick, he said it’s what his mother used to make for him when he was little.   
Once inside Jack went straight toward the couch but Alex stopped him, his hand on his chest.   
“Go change first, you’ll feel better in your pjs,” Alex said.   
“You always know how to look after me,” Jack mumbled.   
“Well it’s my job,” Alex teased, messing with Jack’s hair  
Normally that would get him attacked, pinned to the wall with Jack tickling his sides and their lips pressed together. Today Jack just stumbled toward their bedroom, feverish and miserable.   
He returned in flannel pants, an oversized hoodie and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his glasses were perched on the end of his nose, his hair messy and to Alex he looked utterly adorable.   
“Come here.”  
Alex opened his arms and let Jack collapse against him; Alex just wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s waist and smiled, he’d never get tired of the feeling of Jack in his arms.   
“You need some meds?” Alex asked.   
Jack nodded against his shoulder and they both made their way to the couch, Jack flopping onto it why Alex fetched the various bottles and pills.   
“Do I have to?” Jack whined before coughing into his sleeve.   
Why he was at work Jack had to act like a grown up, he was a teacher after all but the second he got home he was a bigger kid that any of his students. Alex just laughed and passed him the shot of blue gloop.   
“It’ll make you feel better and the quicker the take it the quicker you can have your soup,” Alex said.   
Jack pouted but still took it, sticking his tongue out at the aftertaste and taking the bottle of water Alex handed him.   
“Why don’t you pick a movie and I’ll finish the soup?” Alex suggested.   
Jack just nodded, his nose pressed to a tissue. If there was one thing Jack hated it was being ill, his head throbbed, his nose was stuffed, his chest ached and everything just felt uncomfortably cold. He wanted to bury himself under a mountain of blankets and sleep forever, he felt miserable and wanted it all to go away. He looked up in time to see Alex come in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of his favourite soup, a glass of orange juice and he was smiling, that stupid little smile that had made Jack fall in love with him.   
“Here you go baby,” Alex said, placing a the tray on Jack’s lap.   
“You’re perfect, do you know that?”   
Alex just laughed and sat down beside him, pulling some of Jack’s blanket to cover his legs.   
“Eat your soup,” Alex said, placing his wrist against Jack’s forehead, glad to feel that the medicine had kicked in.   
“Hmm it’s good, you made it well,” Jack commented, slurping at his soup.   
“I try,” Alex joked.   
It was a bit of an age old joke between them, Alex had tried making Jack soup in a much early stage of their relationship and it had ended with the fire alarm going off and having to explain to some very annoyed firemen… Ever since Jack has always complimated Alex on his making of the soup, even if it was just heating it up out of a can.   
Once Jack had finished he pushed away the empty tray and curled up next to Alex, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder.   
“I’m tired.”   
“Go to sleep then baby, I’ll be right here,” Alex reassured him, wrapping his arm tightly around Jack’s waist.   
“Can you put on Finding Nemo? I like to fall asleep to it,” Jack asked hopefully.   
Alex just smiled and put on the movie with a few clicks of the tv remote. Jack pulled in longs legs up to his chest, muffling a cough into his blanket before resting his head back on Alex’s shoulder. Alex pulled the blanket around both of them and kissed the top of Jack’s head.   
“I love you,” Jack mumbled, half asleep.   
“I love you too,” Alex replied, his fingers playing with the ends of Jack’s hair.   
Jack fell asleep why Nemo’s mum was still alive, Alex just smiled. He knew what an idiot Jack could be when he married him, that’s one of the reasons Alex loved him. He was the biggest kid in the universe but then so was Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> This was a lovely prompt by BrokenStereo13, I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like it!   
> Do feel free to send my prompts guys, I promise to do them!  
> As always thank you for reading :) xx


End file.
